twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Durlan Castien
Contents # Known Information # Status # Allies # Enemies # Obituaries # Rumors # Quotes # Character Inspirations # Soundtrack Known Information Durlan Castien is a Hunter from the Rakuten Tribe, Since his early years he has a very special talent for hunting he has hunted almost every game in Adelrune using just his spear, Durlan felt that bows was just an easy way to get food and didn't give the animal a chance to fight back. After every kill he would get on his knees and thank the animal for its sacrifice.Overtime Durlan has became a very elite hunter that he created an elite hunting party to not only hunt the most dangerous beast in Adelrune but to hunt anyone who has done his tribe wrong. Durlan is very kept to himself doesn't really communicate to others outside of his tribe , reason being is that he doesn't trust anyone especially Humans, he has very little trust in effendals outside of his tribe. Durlan parents were born and raised in th Rakuten Tribe but from very little he was told, his parents left the tribe to explore the churchwood forest.Durlan doesn't remember what year he was born or his age, the elder of the tribe told him that he is older than most of his tribemates. Durlan Died a very horrific and painful death, from what memory he has a group of soldiers wearing full plated armor with a red cross on their chest invaded a small village he was staying with his wife that night, They slaughter Men,Women and children these plated men had no mercy for anyone in this village. He remembers running back in to his room where his wife was lying and telling his wife to get up get dressed and run while grabbing his spear and sword and fighting off soldiers and allowing enough time for his wife to sneak away from the village, right before retreating to meet his wife he was overpowered and captured where he was taken to a dark dungeon and tortured for information regarding escaped Effendals and the Mist that covers far off lands. The last thing he remembers was being slowly cut open from the chest allowing his heart to be exposed and being slowly killed, That was the last memory he has and only thing he remembers very detailed. Durlan since returning has been traveling and looking for any clues that can bring back those memories he lost and to one day piece together the past . Status NA Allies * Axilia Castien * Variel Rakuten * [[Jah'ko'bi Valharice]] Enemies *full plated armor men with a Red Cross on their chest. Obituaries *NA Rumors . *Rumor has it he will not hesitate to eliminate rivals or others in high offices to get what he wants. *Rumor has it he doesn't like Delfestrae and Kaelin will not care if they go to war ,he thinks effendale who join them are fools. He believe civilized societies are just full of traitors, liars and dishonest people. *Rumor has it he is in the town guard and is gaining influences. *wears black arm guards and a leather vest *doesn't like or trust anyone especially Humans. *On a vengeance to kill humans that have a red cross on their chest. *Walks around the town alone or with his tribemates. Quotes * "I don't need quotes to express my feelings, a blade will do!" Character Inspirations NA Soundtrack